Kiss From Hell
by VTPM
Summary: [KakuHida oneshot/Sequel to My Dear 80 Years] Kakuzu has made his choice to go against Jashin's and Angel's arrangement, and now Hidan is left to suffer at making the right decision to fix the consequences of Kakuzu's actions.


A/N: Well, here's finally the sequel to My Dear 80 Years [Link to that story here: s/12386128/1/My-Dear-80-Years You'll have no idea what's happening here if you don't read that on first]. I would have had it out sooner, but there wasn't really much feedback to the first oneshot, so I wasn't sure if anyone wanted to see this? Anyways, here it is and here's a link to the original work:  /rauhreif-yuki-inoue-kiss-from-hell-naruto-dj-eng/ This one didn't have nearly as much content that I thought would be uncomfortable to write, so very very little is cut/edited in this oneshot compared to the 80 Years one. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated. I can always write out more doujinshis if you guys like them.

* * *

"Jashin-sama, I brought you your meal." The young woman said, placing the platter of food on the floor with the others. She was beautiful just like all the other servants of Jashin, but there was something about her that made her stand out from the others.

 _Amongst all of us, I alone was granted the duty of serving at Jashin-sama's side. Jashin-sama chose me himself. And if he ever tires of me, a new favorite will take my place. I was made to look just like Hidan. That's why I've remained in this position for an incredibly long time._

 _Hidan is different from the rest of us, who were all created by Jashin-sama. He was a child created by the God of the Sky. But while he was still a child, the God of the Sky abandoned him. He was loved only by the God of the Earth, Jashin-sama._

 _It's not certain exactly when the Angel appeared. He was just noticed here and there, drifting across Hell. His existence seemed to serve as a source of amusement for the demons. It is said that the Angel is Hidan's deepest level of conscious. the child Hidan's thoughts of self flagellation are what birthed him._

 _But that is just speculation. No one can really understand Jashin-sama's will, or his love for Hidan._

The other servants laughed in a carefree manner, bickering and gossiping among themselves, unaware of the silver haired girl's thoughts, busy doodling on scraps of paper.

"Don't look at me like that!" One of them with short shoulder length hair exclaimed.

Another with curly hair halfway down her back laughed at the other's poor attempt at a drawing. "What is that?!"

"It's nothing! Really, stop looking!" The first yelled back, flustered and trying to obscure the paper under her hand.

"Hey. How did you do Evening?" The third of the group asked, turning her attention to the one with silver hair, wondering how her sketches had turned out.

She was ignored however, Evening still being too lost in thought to notice.

 _Jashin-sama wasn't the one who gave Hidan his immortality of his Curse ability. I don't think they were some sort of "curse" laid on him by the God of the Sky either. Truthfully, the present-world Hidan didn't have Jashin-sama's protection in any way._

 _And then came the day when the criminal called "Kakuzu" fell to Hell. It seems there was some sort of arrangement between he and the Angel. Jashin-sama handed down an order that Kakuzu was to be exonerated from his penalty. The Angel felt guilty over Kakuzu's death and made it his ambition to take his punishment so Kakuzu wouldn't suffer._

 _But Kakuzu wouldn't accept that. He defied the agreement made between Jashin-sama and Hidan. Jashin-sama was aware of this betrayal, of course. But he deliberately left him be. Instead he watched patiently in order to confirm something._

* * *

"But today I'm leaving Akatsuki." Kakuzu told him.

Hidan looked at him in surprise. "Huh?"

Kakuzu closed his eyes and sighed. "From now on, I'm going a different route with my life. From the start I've been following the life of a criminal. If I stay with Akatsuki, I'll just keep walking down the same path."

The priest tilted his head in confusion. "Uh... What?"

He didn't respond, instead dropping the end of the rope he held and stepping towards Hidan, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm breaking free..." The Taki nin told him. "And this time I'm definitely spending my eternal life with you."

Hidan blinked in confusion, his eyes watering slightly. "Me..? What..?"

Kakuzu gently tilted Hidan's chin up and kissed him.

 _And this time I'll surely survive this world with you._

 _And I'll kiss you again and again._

 _And I'll say your name again and again._

 _I'll say it again and again..._

* * *

 _In that instant, Hidan, of both the past and the present, and the Angel, merged into one. And then, the pressure of absorbing 80 years worth of injuries Hidan from the past had, and the Angel's spiritually injuries was too much for the present Hidan's body._

Kakuzu stared in shock and horror as Hidan started going limp in his arms, quickly moving to try and support him so he wouldn't fall, fear constricting his chest at the blank look that had crossed the priest's face.

 _His bones were crushed._

 _His organs smashed._

The miser carefully lowered him to the ground now that he couldn't support himself anymore, keeping Hidan's upper body in his embrace. "Hidan?"

When Hidan went to reply, he only managed to cough up blood.

"Hi..." Kakuzu didn't finish the name, his hand hovering a few inches above Hidan's face, worried if even touching him would make things worse. "Can I hear your voice?" He finally asked.

Hidan's eyes were still glazed over, blood still leaking from his mouth, but also now from his nose and ears, the internal injuries starting to show just how much damage they'd caused.

Kakuzu closed his eyes, knowing that there was nothing he could do to fix what was happening. He opened his eyes again and pulled Hidan closer, holding him against him chest.

"I always said I was going to end up killing you..." Kakuzu murmured quietly. "And now I've unexpectedly done it. Is this the outcome of that arrangement?"

 _He stayed alive for another hour._

 _His breathing gradually weakened._

"..Hidan. I just realized something.." The Taki nin said, not even sure if he was being heard. "I've never cared for a sick person... A person who was important to me... Like this before. I abandoned my family. As well as my subordinates and colleagues. They're all just corpses now, aren't they?" He raised one hand and pressed Hidan's head against his shoulder, feeling that he was getting weaker in his arms and couldn't hold up his head anymore. "I abandoned them. Honestly, I'm at a loss as to explain why. I guess that wasn't good... Never showing them this kind of expression." He sighed and fell silent for several moments, then laughed bitterly at himself. "I don't know exactly what I'm saying. I..."

He stopped when he looked down at the younger man's face, seeing an odd expression that looked between peaceful and happy. Kakuzu gently put his hand on Hidan's cheek, though after a few moments, the expression faded as the last of his muscles went slack.

* * *

Everything was pitch black for what felt like a long while, until his eyes groggily opened to a barren, rocky waste land.

"Uhhh, what?!" Hidan yelled, sitting bolt upright, staring at the sight in confusion before glancing around at his surroundings and saying the first thing that came to mind. "Kakuzu?"

When he got no response, he stood up, wondering aloud, "What is this place?" He scratched the back of his head in annoyance, until a thought crossed his mind. "Ahh, I... Right... Did I die? Heaven?"

That was when he noticed a familiar figure approaching him and perked up. "Kakuzu!"

 **"Is that how I look to you?"** The figure asked. It certainly looked like Kakuzu, though the voice was by far different.

"Huh?" Hidan asked curiously, walking towards him.

"My appearance changes depending on whose eyes are seeing me." He explained.

Hidan still didn't understand quite what he meant, and instead asked, "Kakuzu, where are we? Didn't I die? So what are _you_ doing here, asshole?! Ah! Maybe you died too!" Hidan answered himself before even giving the other a chance to respond.

As if in the blink of an eye, before Hidan had even realized what happened, the figure was suddenly twice as big as before, towering over him in what any sane person would find to be a menacing sight.

"Wha- What the fuck?!" Hidan yelled.

 **"Ah... I meant to match your size. But it seems your spirit has already begun to shrink."** He explained calmly.

"Kakuzu..."

He interrupted, **"I am the one you call "Jashin", and this is Hell. It's unfortunate Hidan,"** He continued when the priest only gave him a shocked expression. **"But by nature, the concept of Heaven is hopeless for you."**

* * *

The body was cold by now, every sign of life having left the corpse nearly twenty minutes ago.

"...You're really dead..." Kakuzu said numbly to himself, then slowly stood, picking up Hidan's body. "I can't just let you rot like this.. You really are annoying.."

As darkness descended after the setting sun, Kakuzu had finally gathered enough branches and wood with his fire mask to make a large fire that would burn for a long time. He'd even managed to find some planks to create a flat surface on top of the rest, which he laid Hidan on top of.

"I hate the thought of burning your body... But burying you would be even worse." He carefully brushed the bangs out of the youth's face. "It'll be over soon, so be patient." Kakuzu hesitated for a few heartbeats before backing away, then turning around as the fire mask shot out a jet of flames at the wood pile, not wanting to watch the fire consume him.

* * *

 **"Do you understand your situation?"** Jashin asked, having finally matched his size down to the other's spirit.

"Hmmmm, not really." Hidan replied casually. "But I'm starting to get some memories of this place form everyone who's been here, so I will understand." He stopped when he noticed he'd unconsciously put his hand over his heart. Jashin watched him curiously for a few moments until he murmured, "Kakuzu... You're such a hopeless idiot, seriously..."

He looked up in surprise when he realized the God was silently staring at him.

"Jashin-sama, what's going to happen to him?"

 **"Shouldn't you be more concerned with what will happen to you?"**

"Well... I died." Hidan answered slowly, thinking of his response before answering for once. "But I'm not supposed to be able to die, so I'm confused. You said this isn't Heaven; it's Hell. Right... Hell..." He trailed off for a moment before suddenly looking back at him. "Jashin-sama, you're the God of Hell!"

Jashin gave him a deadpan look. **"Does that disappoint you?"**

Hidan stared at him a moment before grinning. "That kicks ass! That's just what I expected! You're nothing like those heathen Gods!" He cheered.

* * *

Once the fire had burned down enough to be able to get close to, Kakuzu had sat next to it to watch the rest of it burn to ashes in a respectful silence. After a while though, he swore he felt a presense gripping the edge of his cloak, bringing back memories of the time Hidan had done so in his sleep, but when Kakuzu looked beside himself, no one was there. He shoved the thoughts aside and waited out the rest of the night until the fire burned down completely and the ashes cooled.

"The heat was too strong." The Taki nin said to himself, brushing together the remains of the fire. "The ashes went everywhere. You're causing trouble again."

After he'd finished, he sat down on the side of the cliff only a few feet from where the fire pit had been, quietly surveying the land, not caring that the sun was already starting to set again and the stars were peeking through the clouds overhead.

"I don't know what to do with myself now. For 80 years, my only objective was to see you again. I never thought about what would come after. I left Akatsuki.. I thought it would keep me from making the same mistakes.. Ha.. There was only one thing I wanted to say.. Either I wouldn't or couldn't convey it. It was something in between those two. I never thought you could possibly die. This Jashin is nothing but a savage.."

"You conveyed it... You conveyed it..." A quiet yet familiar voice said, seeming to originate from the little clay urn set at his feet.

"...Is that so?" He asked. "Is that so?"

A gentle breeze passed and Kakuzu was aware of a presence standing next to him.

"Jashin-sama says you have a choice to make." Angel told him, his gaze focused on the scenery in front of them as well. "If things remain as they are, Hidan will be punished in the same manner as the other prisoners of Hell. However, his spirit is already wearing down; it's getting smaller and smaller. After each layer of his spirit has worn away, there will be nothing left of him. He will be allowed a true death. He will disappear. And you... You can live as you please. I'll erase your memories of Hidan if you like. Then, when you died and return to Hell, you'll become a demon. Instead of being punished, you'll be the one who punishes others. That is Jashin-sama's blessing, one more time.."

* * *

 **"One more time, I am willing to return you to the present-world. But the Angel will have to receive Hell's judgement in your place, as it was for Kakuzu. And his pain will be transmitted to you in the present-world. At any rate, you will always be exposed to the sensation of hellfire. Also, each day you will provide me with one person's soul by way of your ritual. If you fail to do that, your immortality will cease. And if that happens, and you die, you will return to Hell and this time will receive no special treatment. You'll have to suffer for eternity. It's the same matter for Kakuzu. You will be treated just like the rest of the dead here."** Jashin paused, watching blankly at the conflicted expression on Hidan's face as he took in all of the information and rules before continuing, **"Furthermore, the souls you send me must be those of criminals. Innocent people and animals will not count. Kakuzu is no longer immortal. If he stays with you, his life will be in constant danger."**

"What?!" Hidan yelled, clearly not liking the thought of that. "That's not going to work for me at all... I'm trying to decide... So... If he becomes a demon, he'll be okay?"

 **"I have no idea. That depends on Kakuzu."** Jashin replied.

"So... Okay, but- There won't be the same kind of pain and suffering and all of that at least." Hidan said, the sentence coming out more as a statement than a question as he adjusted the hitai-ate around his neck.

 **"That's something to consider."**

Hidan looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning and putting a hand behind his head. "Then in that case, it's settled! And I'll finally be able to die!"

 **"I see. And that's alright with you. In that case, let's go."** Jashin told him, pointing over the zealot's shoulder at something. **"That is the entrance to Hell. But for you I would presume it's more like the exit."**

Hidan followed behind Jashin as he lead him towards the oddly placed and very traditional looking doors that would lead him back to the present-world. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed them before, or why they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but he decided not to question it.

However, as they got closer, the ground began to become burning hot to the touch, and he quickly came to regret not having any sandals.

"What the hell?! Ah! It's hot! Shit! Jashin-sama, don't you feel it?!" Hidan hissed, struggling to keep up and not have his feet touch the ground for too long.

 **"I don't "feel" anything. I am a God."** Jashin replied simply.

Hidan stopped where he was, able to momentarily forget the burning earth to give the God a look of pure admiration. "Hyaahaa! I should've known, Jashin-sama! You're so fucking cool!"

Jashin looked at him expressionlessly for a moment before turning and leading the way again. **"Hidan. Why did you say that it wouldn't work for you to stay with Kakuzu?"**

"Eh? Because if he's with me, he might die. And if he comes back here, he won't be protected, right?"

 **"So that was your concern."**

"But it's okay! I'm fine, really.. I'm so happy! I'm just glad he remembered me!" Hidan said, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin, then looking down and saying quieter with a hint of fondness to his voice, "Such an idiot, seriously..." He turned his back to Jashin and looked out over the cliffs and rocky outcroppings that stretched as far as he could see. "But I'm doing this so maybe he can get into Heaven. I guess it is what it is! ..Jashin-sama, I think if we really stayed together, Kakuzu would've ended up regretting it. All I ever did was annoy him. I wasn't good for him. Kakuzu got to be with his family in Hell. He never... Showed me an expression like that. But then why would he look at his partner like that? Or look at a guy like that I guess I should say..." Hidan murmured, looking down in acceptance, but Jashin was aware of the hurt that was there. Hidan suddenly looked back up at him and smiled again. "Right? Ha! Well, whatever! I guess I learned a lot in 80 years too!"

That's when Hidan demeanor seemed to do a complete 180 and he pointed an accusing finger at Jashin, seeming annoyed and even on the verge of angry. "You know, I got completely fucked in all of this with what I had to go through! He got to start over from the beginning! Right?! That was really fucked up! But it's all a game to you! Damnit!" He snapped, starting to walk towards their destination again, though pausing to look back at Jashin again after a few steps. "And this time, erase his memories completely! You clearly did a shit job of it before! And then he can find someone again! Have more little bastard kids and make all the money he wants! Then if he dies, he can become a demon and torment people! And-" His rant was stopped when he noticed the door was suddenly right in front of him. "..It's amazing! Jashin-sama! It's awesome!"

 **"Yeah, it's amazing."** Jashin agreed.

"It's seriously amazing! It's just what I'd expect, Jashin-sama!"

The door that had seemed like an ordinary Japanese door from far away looked vastly different up close. It now looked much more worn, the planks of wood chipped and cracked in places. It was covered in some unknown plant's roots and was heavily decorated with skulls and rib bones, and in the middle, there was a neat picture of Jashin's symbol.

"Isn't it kind of small?" Hidan asked, running his hand over the wood where the symbol was drawn.

 **"It's suited for your size."** Jashin replied as Hidan opened it and stepped inside.

"It's so dark..." He looked back at the God. "Jashin-sama, is this really the end?" When he didn't answer, Hidan murmured, "I see.."

 **"Hidan. The fate you were dealt... Do you resent it?"**

"Resent?"

 **"You have been cursed since birth. You were created in Heaven but regarded as filth."** Jashin explained.

"Hn?! I don't care about that other God! You were the one who was there for me, right?! Haha! I'm so lucky! I got to talk to my God! Kakuzu must be bitching at me so bad right now since I actually died! It's all really too good to be true! Right? I've got this! I'm sure the saint's will watch over Kakuzu. Later, Jashin-sama!" With that, he turned and walked into the darkness, pausing to cast a look back at his God. Actually walking into the pitch black was a much more unnerving experience than he expected, and that was the only encouragement he needed to help mentally prepare himself. "You take care of yourself too Jashin-sama!"

* * *

"Why would he even say something like that... To me?"

Angel looked down at Kakuzu questioningly for him to continue.

"Why did this happen? Is it the consequence for the depth of my sins?"

"What happened to Hidan had nothing to do with you." Angel assured him.

"...Which choice do you think is best?" Kakuzu asked.

 _As it is now, you're free of a life that's been full of pain. At least that can be said, right?_ The ex Akatsuki thought, trying to ignore the images of Hidan smiling at him that came to mind. He'd always seemed so happy despite what life had dealt him.

"This time, I was fully prepared to just stay with you for the rest of my life. Eventually it seems I bring nothing but bad fortune to people's lives. I was supposed to stay with my family until the end too. But I resigned myself from my responsibility to them and cast them aside without a second thought. I'm worthless.. Even if I asked you to bring him back, I don't think he could ever be happy enough to counterbalance all that suffering from the past."

Angel's sympathetic expression turned to one of mild curiosity.

"But that being said... I still... I want you to bring him back. But then... You would have to go back to Hell, wouldn't you?"

Kakuzu looked up to see Angel smiling at him and putting his hands over his heart.

"I've always felt everything that Hidan feels. Pain. Pain. Fear. Loneliness. Hidan would smile and laugh, but that was the extent of what I felt from him. When he met you, it started feeling differently. Until then I had never felt such warmth. Happiness. Happiness. Happiness. When you looked at me, I was happy. When you spoke to me, I was happy. Kakuzu. Kakuzu. Hidan was filled with happiness. And therefore so was I. It was shared between us." Angel told him, smiling warmly. "I will suffer in Hell. But at the same time, the joy Hidan feels from being with you will still pass to me. So it's okay. Hidan couldn't make you happy. So there was a chance you might leave him someday. And if you left, he would be alone again. That fear was the only real pain you ever caused him. But now he wouldn't have to worry about that. You would only bring him happiness. So it's okay. It's okay." Angel made eye contact again, still smiling.

Kakuzu didn't respond immediately, but after a few moments, pulled Angel closer by the waist, grateful for the assurance and comfort. A few heartbeats later and Angel faded away entirely, leaving him alone on the cliff side once more until he heard approaching footsteps.

Hidan tilted his head a little when Kakuzu didn't turn to face him, so he simply took it as invitation to sit next to him, his scythe clinking against the ground.

They stayed silent for a while until Kakuzu murmured, "This scythe.. I made it for you. I assume you never had it until now."

"Ah. You know, Jashin-sama's not as bad as you think he is." Hidan said, changing the subject.

The two lapsed into silence again.

"Kakuzu."

"What?"

Hidan hesitated several seconds before saying, "...Kakuzu."

Kakuzu turned to look at him. "What is it?"

Hidan just smiled, not having even had anything to say, though his attention was drawn to the urn at Kakuzu's feet. "What's in that?"

The ex Taki nin looked down at the little jar. "Um..." He picked it up and took off it's lid, tilting it upside down, though it was empty.

Hidan gave him a curious look when nothing came out, though the older nin just said, "Let's go. We should go back to the way things were before all this. I could never really give my henchmen and my desire for making money away."

"Okay." Hidan agreed.

* * *

Hidan waited patiently a few feet away from Kakuzu as he finished talking to the receptionist at the hotel's counter, perking up when he heard the familiar voice say, "Come on." Hidan followed after him curiously, wondering what the special occasion was to be in this nice of a hotel for once. It must have been more expensive than usual.

"We're staying in the same room?" Hidan asked when he noticed Kakuzu only had one key while unlocking the room.

"Is that a problem?" Kakuzu asked in return.

Hidan just looked surprised and followed him inside.

Once they'd settled, Kakuzu sat at the table in the middle of the room with a newspaper and having set out tea.

Hidan poured himself some of the water from the kettle into a cup and started drinking it, though stopped when Kakuzu slid the container of tea leaves to him.

"When you drink tea, you're actually supposed to put in tea leaves."

Hidan picked up the container and sniffed it when Kakuzu wasn't looking, making a face of disgust before pushing it away and drinking more of the plain hot water.

"It seems like all of a sudden we're really together again." Kakuzu said suddenly. "But just to be safe, I'd better do this quickly." He then pulled Hidan closer to him while he was caught off guard.

"Eh? Wait. Wait wait wait! What are you doing?!" Hidan yelped as Kakuzu pushed him all the way down onto the floor and pinned the Yu nin underneath.

"I've never wanted anyone this much before... But it might be a problem. I've never been with a man, so I don't know if I can do it.." Kakuzu murmured, though more to himself.

Hidan tried to push him off though with no success. "This is completely unnatural! Wouldn't you rather do it with a woman?!"

"It was always difficult for me to be with a woman." Kakuzu responded, pulling off his mask.

"Difficult?!" Hidan didn't get an answer though, as Kakuzu kissed him instead. The priest slowly relaxed into it, until the older man pulled away. "Hey.. This is wrong.. Kakuzu.. Um... I.. I don't know if I can do it with you.. I'm just really scared. But.. It's okay."

Kakuzu nodded and took the confirmation, gently starting to kiss him again, though stopped when he noticed Hidan was still tense and had closed his eyes.

"Don't shut your eyes. I want them to show." Kakuzu told him, and Hidan obeyed, blushing more but also finally letting himself relax.

* * *

"Ow! That hurts! For me, it's kind of a bad feeling, but I can tell by looking at you that you really like it, the way it feels inside me... So.. That makes it good for me too."

* * *

"Presently the extent of my abilities are fairly well known, but no one knows the extent of yours. With the exception of Akatsuki members, we won't have a problem with our pursuers at all." Kakuzu explained, having his Bingo book and the details of each Akatsuki member spread out on the bed. It was only the next morning, and Kakuzu had decided to go over any threats to them first thing in the morning, not wanting to risk danger to either of them again. He'd at least thrown on a robe, though Hidan was stretched out on his stomach next to him with only the blankets for cover.

"We'll never likely have to face the leader. It would be impossible to draw blood from Sasori. If you were to fall under Itachi's spell, you'd be finished. If Zetsu conceals himself, he can't be found. You wouldn't stand a chance against Deidara's bomb attacks from the sky. You really only have potential to win against that demon shark. But even if I was able to harvest a blood sample, it would be difficult to securely get it to you."

"Why me, dumbass?! Why are you only concerned about how I would do in a fight against them?" Hidan asked in annoyance.

"With the exception of the leader and Itachi, I would win against every on of the them." Kakuzu continued, ignoring Hidan's outburst.

"Ehh~? And yet that Tail-Beast brat kicked your ass."

"I suppose you're right. It's not good to over estimate one's own ability. At any rate, we're going to have to keep evading them."

Hidan pouted, reaching for the Bingo book. "Huh~? But that really sucks..."

"Are you in pain right now?" Kakuzu asked. When he only got a confused look, he clarified, "Isn't there some kind of link between you and the version of you that's in Hell?"

"Now that you mention it... I don't feel anything yet. Maybe it's because of the time difference between here and there."

"I see..."

"So is everyone in this book a bad guy?" Hidan asked, opening to a random page of the Bingo book.

"I don't know that, but I do know that someone wants each person in there dead for whatever reason."

"In that case I'm not worried. I can still use them for my ritual." Hidan sighed and put it back down, rolling onto his side. "Since I'm going to be spending all of my time bounty hunting anyways." Hidan blinked and noticed the gloomy expression on Kakuzu's face, sitting up and resting his hand on the other's head to get his attention. When Kakuzu did glance at him, Hidan grinned to try and cheer him up, and let him know everything would be okay.

* * *

 _There is no such thing as true immortality. But for 80 years you lived only for me. What could mean more than that? Today we're together. I don't know about tomorrow, but we're here together. And that's enough for me. Right?_

* * *

Hidan kneeled in the flower meadow, looking out ahead at the long stretch of land that lay ahead of them. "Are we there yet?"

"Hidan! I told you not to run off like that!" Kakuzu scolded, finally catching up.

Hidan glanced back at him. "Kakuzu."

"You're such a pain in the ass..." Kakuzu muttered, grabbing Hidan's hand, pulling him to his feet, and leading him forward again. "We'll never get there at this rate..."

The priest smiled faintly. "Kakuzu."

"What?" He asked.

"Kakuzu."

"What is it?" He asked, his expression softening, though Hidan couldn't see it.

Hidan just grinned widely. "Kakuzuu~"

* * *

Small glowing particles drifted down from the sky, and Angel caught them in his outstretched hands, collecting them and holding them to his chest, smiling at the warmth they provided.

 **"Angel, it's time."** A deep voice said from behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder at Jashin. **"You're going back to an infinite Hell. But that's alright with you, isn't it?"**

Angel nodded and turned to face him, ready to be lead to his fate.

"What is that you're holding against your chest?" Jashin asked.

"Kakuzu." Angel replied simply, then smiled and repeated, "Kakuzu!"

Jashin didn't respond, instead holding out his hand. Angel closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against it, then fell forward as he slipped into unconsciousness. Jashin caught him carefully and picked him up bridal style. He carried him all the way back to his main palace, gently laying him on a comfortable bed as Evening watched.

Jashin morphed from his form that looked like Kakuzu back to his true appearance and laid a hand on Angel's forehead. **"Sleep well, Angel.."** He stood up straight again, murmuring, **"He was a child cursed by the Heavens. Never to receive love or favor from anyone. He can only be broken. Wrecked. He was brought up solely to exist as a detested creature. He doesn't know love, yet he's able to love another. The God of the Sky must have been enraged by the fact that He'd created such an aberrant child. It seems that anger lead Him to unleash this terrible curse. But when you came to me, the God of the Earth, you received my blessing. You counter the logic of the Sky. There is an irrational fear of you, and that's why you will always return to Hell. Because that fear is never going to go away. But even while you bear with constant pain... You keep smiling. It's great."** Jashin smiled. Evening wasn't sure if she was supposed to have seen and heard all of the that, so she held her tongue and merely observed.

* * *

 _That day, the miasma of hot and cold wind that constantly raged down on Hell became a quiet rain. For the Angel, Jashin-sama is fire and Kakuzu is water. That's what I heard, at least. Those of us here in Hell are not supposed to have hearts. But that rain was so... It just felt so good. Surely a sensation like this is what the Angel received through Hidan. Eventually this rain will stop and that never-ending heat will return, but I will always feel this moisture in my heart. Those two.. Must be thinking something similar. Jashin-sama seems indifferent on the surface, but I can sense that he's in a lovely mood. I'm sure that today, even he wishes for your happiness. His beloved children... Both blessings from Hell._

* * *

"I'm going to take this guy's heart." Kakuzu declared, reading through the next page of the Bingo book too see just what they'd be dealing with.

"Huh?!"

"It would be wasteful if I didn't."

"You must be overflowing with hearts right now!"

"I was thinking I would just add it to my spares."

"You can't keep doing that, can you?!"

"If I can get as many as I had before, I think I'll be satisfied."

"...Eh?" Hidan asked seeming confused, then burst out, "Hey, what about my ritual?!"

"I'm sure this guy has subordinates. They should be sufficient."

"He seems pretty strong. You sure we'll be okay?"

"If it looks like we're going to lose, we'll just run away."

"Huh? ...Hahaha! Fucking seriously?! Run away?!"

* * *

 _Today we're together. I don't know about tomorrow, but we're here together. And that's enough for me._


End file.
